nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Andross
Emperor Andross is the autoproclaimed emperor of planet Venom and the main antagonist of the Star Fox series, debuting in Star Fox. He is a brillant scientist who was banished from his home planet of Corneria due to his experiments that were judged unethical by many. He was exiled to the distant planet of Venom as punishment but managed to gather followers and eventually become the emperor of Venom and was at the head of a military force powerful enough to threaten the entire Lylat system. History Nintendo Power Andross is an adopted son. His foster parents were upstanding Android Pigs living on the planet Corneria. Andross followed in his robo-parents' footprints as a scientist. His brilliant mind was soon well-known across the Lylat System, mostly for his medical work. Yet Andross turned his back on serving his beloved homeworld when his parents were killed, victims of a cruel military experiment by the Cornerian government itself. Unknown to anyone, Andross swore a vow of revenge that day. In time he became Head Scientist of the Cornerian Academy, his focus having changed to completely military technologies. He also met, and fell in love with Vixy Reinard. There was just one hang-up to their relationship: She was already married to Fox McCloud Sr. (billed as James McCloud in the games). Vixy and Fox had recently had a son together as well. Vixy regretted her actions, but the arrogant Andross refused to let her go. His bid to keep her was to remove her husband from the equation. Unfortunately for Andross and Fox Sr. alike, it was Vixy and not the elder McCloud who fell victim to Andross' car bomb. Refusing to admit defeat, Andross bitterly hatched a new plot. Fox Sr., still unaware of his wife's affair to start with, was blissfully ignorant of the danger when he volunteered for Andross' assignment. Fox Sr. was given the task of hauling the newly-developed Gravity Bomb to a field laboratory in the Meteos Asteroid Belt for testing. Thanks to Andross' sabotage, the experimental weapon went off mid-flight. Fox Sr. disappeared, along with half the asteroid belt, into a black hole created by the Gravity Bomb. The scientist's victory was bittersweet. An investigation of the "accident" led back to him. The trial ended with Andross being exiled from Corneria to the barren world of Venom for the rest of his days. Most scientists, Andross included, thought Venom an uninhabited world. He was shocked to find a race of anthropomorphic lizards living in the depths of the planet. The natives had devolved from a once-mighty race; Andross put his great intellect to deciphering their ancient ruins and forgotten technologies. He was able to build a Telekinetic Amplifier from the knowledge thus acquired, among other things, and used it to brainwash the Venomians. Over the next few years, Andross transformed Venom into a power base and proceeded to invade Corneria with his new Venomian Army of Imperial Lizards. This first attempt at revenge was undone by Fox McCloud Jr. and the rest of his Star Fox team. The mercenary pilots managed to destroy the Telekinetic Amplifier itself, shattering Andross' hold on his "loyal" followers. Andross managed to escape, fleeing to the world Fortuna. He soon had one of Fox's teammates, Slippy Toad, kidnapped for use as bait. As Andross hoped, the Star Fox team soon followed Slippy to Fortuna. There, Andross unleashed his greatest weapon, the bio-mechanical beast Monarch Dodora (who bears a suspicious resemblance to another fictional monster, King Ghidorah), to kill the Star Fox team once and for all. The mad scientist's plans went awry again. Star Fox's efforts cost Andross control of the Dodora, which accidentally stepped on him (in Fox's own words, "Flat as an ape crepe!"). But not even death can keep any self-respecting villain down. Having planned for just such an occasion, Andross had safeguarded some of his own DNA and, apparently, a copy of his mind somehow. Two clones of Andross were reborn, little different from his previous lease on life. They attempted to rule jointly, but soon grew tired of one another, and one clone killed the other. Andross' last attempt to destroy Star Fox involved deploying the tattered remnants of his Imperial Guard to attack the planet Papetoon. This attempted trap also backfired, and in the end Andross tasted defeat. The scientist fled into the very black hole that had claimed his rival Fox Sr.; never to be heard from again. Star Fox 64 Andross was the Lylat System's most brilliant and most unstable mind. His specialty was bio-engineering for military use; but since Corneria remained peaceful, Andross had no outlet for his ideas. His arrogance fueled his disappointment, and over time he steadily went mad. One day Andross decided to test his latest weapon—on the very citizens he was supposed to protect. The damage to several of Corneria's major cities didn't go uninvestigated. Shortly, Andross was held for military trial. His conviction at the hands of General Pepper led to Andross' exile to the barren planet named Venom. Five years later, General Pepper received interesting-and conflicting-reports of bizarre events in Venomian airspace. The general hired his old friends on the Star Fox mercenary team to investigate. Soon, all three pilots (James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar) were probing Venom's skies. Pigma had secretly been on Andross' payroll for some time. He betrayed his comrades to his master. James and Peppy tried to escape, but only Peppy was successful. This left Peppy with the unenviable task of telling James's son, Fox, about his father's fate. Back on Venom, Andross proclaimed himself emperor of the planet Venom and soon the entire Lylat System. With an army of androids, bio-mechanical warriors, and hired thugs like Pigma, Andross unleashed a carefully-planned blitzkrieg on his neighboring worlds. Fox McCloud was forced to hastily step into his father's shoes and lead a new Star Fox team against Andross. With Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi at his side, Fox battled across the Lylat System to stop Andross. Not even the crazed ape's formation of a rival team, Star Wolf, could stop the group of heroes. But in the end it was Fox alone who flew into the depths of Venom to face Andross. The young hero got a big shock; Andross had carried out some more biological experiments on himself. The once-humanoid scientist had become a giant, disembodied head with two huge, equally disembodied hands (as seen in the picture at the top of this page). Fox battled the strange new Andross to a standstill. (Additionally, it seems that Andross had also constructed an android version of himself, complete with a realistic "mask" resembling his own form, as a further "defense" against attackers.) However, if Fox took the path to Venom through Area 6, the fight reveals Andross' true form... a grotesque, immense, floating brain which proclaims "Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!". After a lengthy battle, Fox managed to deal enough damage to Andross, who then gave his final words: "If I go down I'm taking you with me!" Andross initiated his final defense. He set off a time bomb intended to destroy Fox. (If the player only fought the robotic head, the bomb is then only meant to cover Andross's retreat. Otherwise, it is truly meant to kill Fox.) However, Fox is lead out of the base by his father, who was thought to be dead. It is unknown if it was really his father, or if it had just been a vision. Although, in the following cutscene, the player can see a small light go up among the stars, which many think to be James McCloud's ship. ''Star Fox'': Farewell, Beloved Falco Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning genetic remnants of him found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears’ files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team’s permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco. It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears’ base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy’s efforts in stopping Andross’s revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster. Star Fox Adventures After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Sauria (Sauria is only known as Dinosaur Planet in Star Fox Adventures.) There he was able to enlist followers among the Sharpclaw clan of dinosaurs to keep him alive, but not much more. For eight long years Andross tried to revive himself, failing time and time again (including one attempt where his DNA was taken to a base where Captain Shears would revive him). This was at least partially due to his mistrust of his Sharpclaw helpers, particularly their nominal leader, General Scales. Scales would happily take Andross' power for his own at the drop of a hat. Finally, Andross found a solution. To Scales's delight, Andross gave the dinosaur all the power that Scales had long coveted. The domination of Sauria was within Scales's grasp. And Andross's price seemed simple. All he wanted was a couple of artifacts and the capture of a young, blue, anthropomorphic vixen, Krystal. Unknown to Scales, of course, was that Krystal had the ability to channel the long-forgotten Krazoa power. That power was contained in the artifacts Scales was gathering for Andross as well. Unaware he was being duped, Scales succeeded in acquiring most of the Krazoa Spirits and captured Krystal. Rebels to Scales's rule sent out a distress call that General Pepper did not ignore. His own troops spread thin, Pepper once again hired Star Fox to dive into the breach. Unfortunately for all concerned, team Star Fox was a pale shadow of its former self. Only Fox himself remained on active duty. Once on the planet's surface, Fox found a helper in the form of a local named Tricky. Together the duo fought a two-animal war against General Scales and his forces. Finally, Fox defeated Scales himself (Tricky stayed with his father on a piece of Dinosaur Planet)...only to unveil Andross as the dinosaur's puppet master. He raced to release Krystal from her imprisonment atop Krazoa Palace. He succeeded, but it seemed the damage had been done; Andross awakened from his slumber. Fox quickly boarded his Arwing starfighter to battle Andross once again. Infused with the great Krazoa power, Andross had his opponent on the brink of defeat... until Falco appeared to feed Andross a literal bomb sandwich. Fox's old wingman rejoined the Star Fox team, not to mention the battle, and Andross was defeated by his old foe once again. ''Star Fox Assault'' Andross does make a few cameo appearances as a face on boxes, though his followers certainly didn't forgot him and his nephew, Andrew Oikonny took over what remained of his army and proclaimed himself the new emperor of Venom. His army was quickly destroyed by Star Fox and the Cornerian army before Oikonny was himself taken down by a Winged Aparoid. Andross himself as no other influence in the conflict against the Aparoids after that. ''Star Fox Command'' Andross himself appears as a wandering spirit in Star Fox: Command. His ghost is no only protecting his mechanism on Titania, which is capable of neutralizing the acid in the Venom Sea. It is also implied that he was responsible for the Anglar's creation in this game. His also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the device. However, this ghost was still somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, his own grandson, and attempted to support him in getting the device. Dash also wants to continue Andross' original wish and help the entire Lylat System. In one ending, Dash converted Venom into a peaceful planet with himself as his new emperor. In another however, he follows the same path as his grandfather and ultimately go to war with Corneria but this time, Dash's leadership turns Venom into the center of Lylat's political power. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Andross appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' as two trophies, one depicting him in his Original ''Star Fox'' look, and one depicting him in his ''Star Fox 64'' look. Trophy Descriptions Andross (Star Fox) *"Star Fox's archenemy. Whether it's a metallic manifestation of Andross or just a hologram is unknown, but from its outward appearance, it's safe to assume that it's not the fiend's true form. Andross occasionally sucks matter in and then violently exhales, sending out a cloud of metal tiles. Its eyes are its weak points." Andross (Star fox 64) '' Trophy in Melee.]] *"This incarnation of Andross was so big as to be ridiculous, but it at least appeared to be a living being. Andross was once a brilliant scientist, but was banished from the galaxy for his dangerous experiments. From the planet Venom, he readied his troops and directed his sword of vengeance toward the Lylat System." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Andross also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as an Assist Trophy, he appears in his original look, moves to the back of the stage and spits out panels. Like all the other Assist Trophies, Andross also has a regular trophy in this game. Trophy Description *"A brilliant scientist formerly employed by the Cornerian Army. He took his research too far, and the disastrous results labeled him a Level 1 offender, resulting in his banishment to the nearby planet Venom. After building a base and declaring himself emperor, he swore he would rule the Lylat system. Thanks to Team Star Fox's heroism, the madman has yet to achieve this." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Andross comes back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and behave like he did in Brawl. He also has a regular trophy in both versions and a second one exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. Trophy Descriptions Andross version.]] *NA: "A gifted scientist who worked for the Cornerian Defense Force. Banished to the planet Venom for his extreme research methods, he attacked the Lylat System to exact revenge but was defeated by Star Fox. When summoned, he will aid you in battle by spewing polygon slabs from his mouth." *EU: "Ex-scientist for the Cornerian Army, he was banished to the planet Venom because of his extreme research methods. His plan to conquer the Lylat system was thwarted by the heroic Star Fox team. When unleashed in this game, he hovers in the background, launching polygons at the fighters." Andross (True Form) version.]] *NA: "The true final boss of Star Fox 64, Andross has turned himself into a bioweapon. His face and hands have exploded, revealing a giant brain with eyes that move independently and fire laser beams. When he goes down, he'll self-destruct and try to take Fox with him!" *EU: "The true final boss of Lylat Wars is a form where Andross has turned himself into a bioweapon. His face and hands explode, revealing a giant brain with eyes that move independently like tentacles and fire laser beams. When he's beaten in this form, he self-destructs and tries to take Fox with him." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Andross comes back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and continue to behave like he did in the past two games. He is also one of the few Assist Trophies that cannot be defeated. He is also featured as two different Spirits, the first one is a Grab type Primary Spirit with the Ace rank and two open slots for support Spirits, this Spirit can be enhanced at level 99 into Andross' true form, which is a Grab type Primary Spirit with the Legend rank and two open slots for Support Spirits, his special ability is to boost stats when the health of the fighter who equip them is in a critical state. Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Antagonists Category:Star Fox characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Star Fox bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Males Category:Royal characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits